Wanted
Details *'Title:' 원티드 / Wontideu *'Previously known as:' The Reality Show—Wanted *'Genre:' Thriller, crime, action *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jun-22 to 2016-Aug-18 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Wanted OST Synopsis One of Korea's top actresses has her son kidnapped. She struggles to carry out a mission on a live reality show following the kidnapper's demands. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Ah Joong as Jung Hye In (35) *Ji Hyun Woo as Cha Seung In (33) *Uhm Tae Woong as Shin Dong Wook (director) (38) *Park Hae Joon as Song Jung Ho (Jung Hye In's husband) (42) ;Broadcast production team *Lee Moon Shik as Choi Joon Goo (producer) (48) *Park Hyo Joo as Yun Woo Shin (screenwriter) (35) *Jun Hyo Sung as Park Bo Yun (26) ;Investigation team *Shin Jae Ha as Lee Young Kwan (27) * Kim Sun Young as Oh Mi Ok (39) *Kim Byung Ok as Jung Jung Ki (54) *Ji Hyun Joon (지현준) as Park Young Shik (38) *Jo Min Joon as Yoo Dong Joon (31) ;People around Hye In *Bae Yoo Ram as Kwon Kyung Hoon (Jung Hye In's manager) (25) *Lee Seung Joon as Jang Jin Woong (journalist) (36) *Park Ho San as Ham Tae Sub (Tae Young's elder brother) *Park Min Soo as Song Hyun Woo (Jung Hye In's son) (7) ;Related characters *Shim Eun Woo (심은우) as Lee Ji Eun *Lee Jae Kyoon as Na Soo Hyun *Han Geun Sub as Park Se Young (ep 1-2) *Jung Wook as professor Kim Woo Jin (first mission, ep3) *Kim Ye Joon as Kim Han Sol (first mission, ep 3) *Son Jong Hak as Ha Dong Min (second mission, ep 4) *Han Min as Kim Sang Min (second mission, ep 4) *??? as Kim Hae Ju (a killer, second mission, ep 4) *Ahn Soo Bin (안수빈) as Kang Yang Hee (Jo Nam Chul's girlfriend, ep 5) * Park Sang Wook as Jo Nam Chul (ep 5) *Seo Hyun Chul as Kim Sang Shik (Seung In's senior, ep 5) *Choo Gyo Jin (추교진) as Im Hyung Soon *Park Sung Geun as Go Hyung Jeon (5th mission) *Choi Hong Il (최홍일) as Lee Tae Gyun (6th mission) *Han Ga Rim (한가림) as Kim So Hyun (6th mission) *Baek Seung Hyun as Choe Pil Gyu (lawyer) (8th mission) ;Others *Ri Min as movie's director (ep 1) *Jung Hyun Suk (정현석) as broadcasting PD (ep 1) *Kim Min Ha as a teenage girl at internet cafe (ep 1) *Lee Chang as Talk-show 'Kiss & Talk' PD (ep 1) *Kim Sung Kyung as Talk-show 'Kiss & Talk' host (ep 1-2) *Joo Woo Jae as Kim Ji Woo, Talk-show 'Kiss & Talk' guest (ep 1-2) *Kim Hae Rim (ep 2) *Shin Young Jin (신영진) as autopsy doctor (ep 3) *Kang Chan Yang as nurse (ep 4) *Go In Bum as Seung In's father (ep 5) *Yeo Woon Bok (여운복) *Choi Yoo Ri (최유리) as Na Soo Hyun's younger sister *Oh Hee Joon *Song Young Kyu as lawyer (ep 9) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Wellmade Yedang, Good Projects (재미난 프로젝트) *'Chief Producer:' Park Young Soo *'Director:' Park Yong Soon, Kim Yoo Jin (김유진) *'Screenwriter:' Han Ji Wan Episode Ratings *''See Wanted/Episode Ratings'' Recognitions *'2016 SAF SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award for Genre Drama (Jun Hyo Sung) Trivia *Initially, drama Deal was scheduled to be broadcast after Entertainer, but later it was replaced by this drama. *Actress Kim Hyun Joo and actor Jin Goo were initially offered the lead roles but later were replaced by Kim Ah Joong and Ji Hyun Woo. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:SBS